


HOW TO GET CUTE ENGINEER TO SHAG SPEC OPS COMMANDER

by PunishedPyotr



Series: Shadow Moses RomCom [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M, reupload, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedPyotr/pseuds/PunishedPyotr
Summary: Liquid gets laid, Otacon is mostly just confused, and Sniper Wolf wins $240.





	HOW TO GET CUTE ENGINEER TO SHAG SPEC OPS COMMANDER

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read _Baby, You Make Me Want to Calibrate my Joystick Without the Latest Drivers_ (the previous fic in this series), you need to. This fic literally picks up mid-paragraph from that fic.

It was time for plan C: the direct approach.

Liquid directly approached Hal in an isolated hallway that evening, after Hal’s work for the day had been completed, so he couldn’t use that as an excuse. Hal stammered out a greeting and Liquid executed a flawless kabe-don.

Hal went red. “Um, Liquid…?”

“Yes?” Liquid said coolly. (Aside from the fact that he was also flushed.)

“What… what are you doing…??”

“I want you, Emmerich,” Liquid said, almost breathlessly, “I want you to fuck me.”

Hal choked on nothing. “Huh?!”

“Did I stutter? I said I want you to fuck me. Put your cock in my ass. I’ll even let you pull my hair.”

Hal stared at him in - shock? horror? hopefully not horror. “B-B-But… but… why me?”

“Because _you’re_ cute and _I’m_  randy. Come on, Emmerich.”

“But-“

“Don’t worry, I have condoms.”

“I-“

Liquid leaned a little closer. “What do you say?”

Hal swallowed audibly. Liquid hoped he wasn’t intimidating him, but knew he probably was, so he hoped he wasn’t intimidating him _too_ much. He’d really rather this be consensual. “I- I don’t know…”

“I’m not asking for a full-blown relationship if that’s not your thing, I just want you to fuck me.”

He belatedly thought, _But what if that_ is _his thing_ , and he wondered if his quest for dick was putting him in a little over his head… but it didn’t look like it was. Hal was still staring at him with very wide eyes, timidly flattening himself against the wall.

“But… I mean… what will everyone else say?”

“No one will know,” Liquid lied. “Or at least, _I_ won’t tell anyone, Emmerich.” That much was true. The rest of FOXHOUND would find out on their own.

“I won’t tell anyone either,” Hal said quickly, then cut himself off before the natural end of the sentence. Liquid wasn’t sure if he meant to say that or not. Did it count as a ‘yes’ even if he did?

“So… we’re doing this, then?” he said, eyebrows raised.

Hal took a deep breath. His face was still red, his eyes still wide. “Your room or mine?”

* * *

Hal didn’t know what the hell just happened.

He had been walking down the hallway, getting ready to go to bed after a long day of coding, when that weirdo Liquid Snake suddenly appeared and pulled off something straight out of some BL manga - except while he was definitely displaying ‘seme’ type behavior, he had asked - told? - _Hal_ to fuck _him_.

And all Hal could really think was, _So_ that _explains why he kept trying to talk to me_ , and then he blurted out something that, evidently, implied to Liquid that Hal was down for it.

Which… maybe he was. He hadn’t gotten laid in eight years now.

But this was so _weird_.

Liquid kissed him enthusiastically, all tongue and teeth and Hal didn’t know which one of them was being the clumsy one here, as Liquid shoved him through the door - they’d decided to go to Liquid’s room since it was more isolated and Hal wasn’t sure he’d ever live it down if and when the other scientists found out he’d slept with the FOXHOUND commander. He barely knew the guy!

“Don’t you think,” Hal said once he managed to disentangle himself from Liquid’s lips, “this might be a bad idea?”

“How so?” Liquid said breathlessly.

_Well, for one thing you could probably snap me in half like a twig on accident_ , Hal thought, but instead said, “It, er, might be hard to maintain a- a _professional_ relationship after this.”

“Mm. I’m sure we can handle it.”

Liquid kissed him again and started pulling off his jacket. Hal blinked, not really actively participating for the moment but not pulling back, either. He just… was unsure. Seriously, how the hell did he get himself into this situation? He really needed to learn how to say “no” sometime…

He started kissing back before Liquid got impatient. Whatever it was he’d done - or hadn’t done, he hadn’t done _anything_ \- to attract Liquid’s attention, the man had gone out of his way to seduce(?) him, so… might as well…

He jumped a little when he felt Liquid’s hands on his butt.

“Nervous, Emmerich?” Liquid whispered, his breath heavy and hot over Hal’s ear.

Hal shook his head, even though he _was_ and he was sure Liquid could probably tell - he seemed like the type who could pick up on people’s weaknesses, if nothing else about them. He started unbuttoning Liquid’s coat.

He wasn’t wearing a shirt underneath it.

“That has to be uncomfortable,” Hal commented.

Liquid shrugged, dropping the coat to the floor. “No, not really.”

Hal stared at Liquid’s torso. _Damn_ the man was _cut_. He had, like, 200 abs. It wasn’t really _surprising_ that he was fit, of course, that was a foregone conclusion, but - Hal reached out and ran a hand over Liquid’s chest without really thinking, feeling the hard-packed muscle. It was incredible.

“Like it?” Liquid said, his cheeks noticeably redder than they were before.

“Uh… yeah…” He traced a finger over a scar on his pec. He had quite a few scars, actually - Hal supposed that that, too, wasn’t really surprising. Came with the territory of being a soldier, didn’t it? Of course, if it were _Hal_ , he’d definitely want to keep his shirt on - then again, Hal was pasty and scrawny, not gorgeously tanned and 100% pure raw lean beefcake. If Hal looked like Liquid did, he’d probably walk around without a shirt, too, scars or not.

Still, that _had_ to be uncomfortable. Liquid’s nipples must be dead to the world if he went around wearing that coarse-fabric’d coat over his bare chest all day.

Again without his really thinking, his hand basically moving on its own in response to that idle thought, Hal pinched one of Liquid’s nipples between two fingers and rubbed it, not roughly but hard enough that he heard Liquid let out a breathy groan.

And for some reason, the only thing Hal could think was, _Well, that didn’t clear that up._

Liquid’s hands slid up under his t-shirt. Hal started.

“H-Hey, wait a minute,” he stammered.

“What’s the matter?” Liquid said, kissing his neck as he pulled his shirt up.

“Apart from the fact that I look like a stretched-out Pillsbury doughboy next to you? Nothing,” Hal thought out loud.

Liquid smirked at him. “I think you’re cute.” He finished taking off Hal’s shirt, then dragged him over to the bed, where he sat, and Hal sat on his lap and Liquid kissed him again. Hal could feel the beginnings of an erection pressing against his leg.

Once again he thought, _What am I getting myself into?_ But unlike the first time he thought that he was no longer chiding himself for not having the guts to tell Liquid he wasn’t interested because after just all the kissing and touching _so far_ he was definitely… interested. It was still definitely weird, the soft, appreciative moans Mr. Tough Army Guy here made when Hal sucked on his earlobe, but okay _yeah_ Hal was interested now. _Hell yeah_ he was interested in breaking his dry spell of eight years.

Hal stepped away briefly to finish undressing, doing it as quickly as he could - Liquid also stripped, but a bit slower than Hal because while Hal was staring determinedly at the floor while he took off his pants, Liquid kept glancing at him. Specifically, he kept glancing at his cock, which was semi-hard and for a half-second there a look of confusion and perhaps apprehension passed over Liquid’s face.

Hal swallowed, self-consciously folding his arms tightly. “If you don’t mind my asking, Liquid, er- when was the last time you… did this?”

Liquid bit his lip for a second before answering. “Let’s just say it’s been a while and leave it at that.”

Hal blinked. “Oh,” he said. “But a man like you, I would have thought- well, I would have that you’d always be surrounded by… y’know…”

“Ah. No.” Liquid looked off the side awkwardly. “This sort of opportunity is rare, Emmerich. My partner keeps me on a bit of a short leash.”

The conversation abruptly died.

Liquid’s eyes widened in apparent realization at what he just said, and he turned back to Hal. “I don’t mean it like that,” he said quickly, “it’s not- it’s complicated. Rest assured you aren’t cuckolding anyone.”

“Uh… huh…” Either way, it wouldn’t be the first time Hal had cuckolded someone… he didn’t really know how to say that to Liquid, though, so he didn’t. Didn’t want to think about it anyway.

Liquid put his face in his hands. “Oh my god. Why am I so bad at talking to you.”

“I guess that’s something else we have in common,” Hal said with a strange little half-laugh. “We’re both social maladjusts, huh?”

“That’s _one_ way of putting it.”

This definitely wasn’t the kind of conversation best had naked.

Hal walked back over to the bed and hesitantly put his hands on Liquid’s shoulders. “So, um,” he said, “are you sure you don’t want to top?”

Liquid gave him a half-hearted smile. “Reasonably sure, yes.”

_But isn’t it supposed to be the other way around??_ Hal thought. The taller, older, more muscular guy _always_ topped in yaoi.

Maybe yaoi wasn’t a realistic depiction of male/male relationships?

“Okay,” Hal said, oddly resigned. At this point he was thinking that Liquid, in actuality, had no idea what he was doing and was just kind of hoping that _Hal_ did.

Which he did - he’d done anal with Julie before - but he pushed that thought out of his head. Not that it wouldn’t be useful to draw on experience here, but thinking about that whole mess of a relationship made him feel even more jittery than he already did. He belatedly noticed that his grip on Liquid’s shoulders had tightened - if Liquid noticed, too, he didn’t give any indication. He was watching Hal’s face passively, most likely aware that Hal was thinking right now and not wanting to interrupt him.

Hal leaned down and kissed him. Immediately Liquid’s arms were around his waist, pulling him closer with almost bruising force. They fell backwards on the bed together.

This was _so_ fucking weird.

If someone had told Hal, a week ago, that once the special forces group that was supposed to supervise REX’s testing got here its leader would, what, develop some kind of _crush_ on Hal and spend his first few days at Shadow Moses practically stalking him - Hal would have laughed. It sounded like a questionable joke and he couldn’t believe the punchline had ended up putting him in Liquid’s bed. And if someone had told him that, as much of a cold, arrogant prick as Liquid had come across as in their initial introduction, he’d actually end up being socially awkward in an almost _cute_ kind of way once the topic of conversation steered away from Metal Gear or FOXHOUND… that wasn’t even a _joke_ , that was just straight-up _Well, who would have thought?_

And now Hal was on kneeling over him. He wasn’t even a power bottom! That would have been Hal’s next guess but Liquid’s composure completely evaporated the more Hal touched him. This guy could have killed Hal with his bare hands and for all Hal knew he wouldn’t even have any objections to doing it, but here he was, flushed and shivering, panting and moaning, clinging to Hal’s shoulders and rubbing himself against him like an animal in heat.

Hal shut his eyes. He didn’t know how to reconcile any of this. Maybe it didn’t matter if he did or not.

“Y-You said you had condoms?” Hal said. “Do you have lube, too?”

“Ah… ah, yes,” Liquid said, tilting his head back, distracted (obviously), “b-bedside table, top drawer…”

Yeah, lube, condoms, and a half-dozen knives and a gun. Hal hoped that Liquid didn’t have any last-minute kinks he intended to spring on him and just grabbed what he needed.

Hal, almost running on auto-pilot now, slicked his fingers and pressed them against Liquid’s asshole; he was kind of tensed up and Hal had to grab his cock with his other hand and gently tug on it a few times to get him to relax - to _melt_ \- enough to slip one finger in. Liquid’s groan trailed off into a whine. Hal kissed his throat.

It occured to him that he’d never taken the dominant role in sex before. It was… good.

Really good.

Another finger. Liquid grabbed Hal’s head, dragging him close enough to kiss his face. Another finger. Liquid whimpered. Hal’s dick was painfully hard.

“Ready?” Hal murmured into his ear.

Liquid nodded vigourously. “Go, go, do it,” he said quickly, desperately, his voice cut with gasps, “fuck me, Emmerich, I can’t stand it any longer…!“

Hal licked his lips nervously, aware of how far his glasses had slid in sweat down his nose, and said, “Alright. Roll over.” He opened a condom and rolled it on his dick as Liquid did as said, getting on his hands and knees and presenting his ass while at the same time hiding his face against the bedspread. Cute.

Hal pressed the head of his cock up against Liquid’s hole and when Liquid whimpered Hal was inordinately tempted to see if he could make him beg for it. He… didn’t really think he could get away with it, though, so he just pushed in.

Liquid moaned loudly. “Oh _god_ yes, _yes_ -“

Hal would have wondered if this room were soundproofed - or at least far away enough from anyone else’s room - if his mind weren’t currently blanking out from the heat and pressure and the way Liquid pushed back against him, tensing in pleasure, his ass fitting around Hal’s dick like a hot, tight, pulsing-

“Oh god,” Hal whispered, closing his eyes tightly. “Oh, god.”

He couldn’t find it in him to do anything besides thrust his hips and enjoy the ride. Liquid took it, moaning like a whore, and maybe Hal commented on that out loud but if he did then Liquid either didn’t care or was totally into it. Hal leaned forward, panting, pulling Liquid’s hair like he said he could so Liquid wasn’t screaming into the mattress anymore, and he kissed the side of his face and the back of his neck, tasting his sweat and thinking of the ocean that hemmed them both in here on this island, together.

“K-Keep going- just like that, Emmerich- a- _ah-!_ There, right there-!!“

Eyes still shut, Hal groped around Liquid’s front until he found his cock. Liquid was already jerking himself off but when Hal’s hand joined his he shuddered, half-overwhelmed, and Hal slipped his fingers under Liquid’s so Liquid’s hand squeezed his while he stroked him. It really said something about Hal that this was the most romantic gesture he’d participated in- _ever_ , if he was being honest with himself.

“Oh, oh Emmerich… mhh…”

This was _so_ ** _weird_.**

Hal gasped, his eyes snapping open as his orgasm hit him like a wave; his hips jerked forward, flush against Liquid’s ass. His body sort of seized, leading him to yank Liquid’s dick harder than he intended, and he heard Liquid hiss for a second, but it was over after a moment - Hal was spent and out-of-breath and already he could feel exhaustion tugging at his body but he dutifully kept it up until Liquid climaxed too, which seemed to take _forever_ but at least Hal got to catch a glimpse of heady, unguarded bliss on what he could see of Liquid’s face as semen dripped down to the sheets from Hal’s hand.

There followed a silence where all that could be heard was both of their harsh breathing, and the sound of blood in Hal’s ears, slowly receding as his heartrate calmed.

Liquid broke it. “Th-that was good, Emmerich. That was… very good.”

“Yeah?” Hal said tiredly, pulling out (Liquid let out a little whimper that Hal was sure was involuntary).

“Y-Yes… we should do this again sometime soon…”

_Oh, no,_ Hal thought, _no way. No. Not again._

_Maybe_.

“Sure,” he said for some reason.

Liquid gave him a sleepy smile. “You’re not just saying that to placate me, are you, Emmerich?”

Heck if he knew. “I thought it was good, too.”

“I’m glad.”

There was another pause, and Liquid stretched out on the bed, arms behind his head, apparently completely unconcerned about his just-fucked nudity. Hal tried not to stare. He should probably get dressed. He looked away deliberately, tugging off the condom and throwing it in the little trash bin. It was kind of gross.

“Are you going to stay the night?” Liquid said suddenly.

“Huh?”

“Well, do you think someone might catch you returning to your room or not? …it might be better just to stay here until morning.”

Hal guessed he had a point, but it was obvious what he was actually trying to do. Hal felt sorry for any hypothetical people who ever got the wool pulled over their eyes by this man. They’d have to be really stupid to pull that off.

“…sure. Alright.” He grabbed a blanket and laid down next to Liquid, putting six inches’ space and his back between them. He just wanted to sleep now. But within a minute, he felt Liquid’s arms slither around his waist and he felt his heart beating against his shoulder blades, and breath on the back of his neck… and he realized, they had something else in common.

They were both pretty starved for affection.

Maybe that was what drew Liquid to Hal in the first place. Maybe it was just the instinct of someone who didn’t have enough love in their life to find someone who didn’t have enough, either. And they couldn’t give each other love - they barely knew each other, they wouldn’t know each other for long, they probably weren’t each other’s types anyway - but at least, just for tonight, or for a couple nights, perhaps… they could pretend.

Hal rolled over, tucking his head under Liquid’s chin. It was funny. Here he was, cuddling a guy he’d just had some fantastic sex with, and he couldn’t recall ever feeling so lonely. Or at least, ever feeling his loneliness as keenly as he did now.

He wanted to cry.

He wondered if Liquid was feeling the same way.

Who could say? He was a weird guy.

* * *

Raven didn’t even bother saying good morning. He just said, “Boss, is that a hickey?”

“Is- what?” Liquid said, clamping a hand to the back of his neck where Raven had been looking.

“It is, isn’t it?”

Liquid flushed. “Well, I…”

Raven heaved a heavy sigh. “That means I now owe Wolf eighty dollars… I will go inform the others…” He left, leaving Liquid standing alone with Mantis, who now spoke up.

“Do you think they’d try to disqualify Wolf from her win if I told them she gave you advice?”

Liquid gave him an annoyed look. “I suppose they pre-emptively kicked you out of the betting pool for being the most likely to influence the outcome.”

Mantis shrugged. “I am going to go tell them.” He also left.

Liquid shouted after him. “Can’t you find some way to entertain yourself that _isn’t_ causing drama?!”

**Author's Note:**

> ((any and all comments will be forewarded to aireyv! i will either copy/paste their reply to me or they will reply on their own account! have a nice day!!! if you have any questions, just ask!!!!)


End file.
